


Cravings

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Caitlin and the baby both require cookies. Guess who's going to go get them for her.





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> For agentmarymargaretskitz on Tumblr, who asked for the prompt "I will keep making this face at you until you falter and give in.”

The light seeped through his eyelids, and Cisco cracked open one eye. “What’s going on?”

“I can’t sleep,” Caitlin said piteously.

“What is it? Too hot? Too cold?” He tried to remember where they had an extra blanket.

“I want cookies.”

“Cookies,” he said. “Really?”

She nodded and rubbed her hand over her very, very pregnant belly. “We would both like some cookies.”

“Babe, it’s - ” He pushed himself up on his elbows to squint at his phone, sitting on the nightstand. “- four am.”

“I know that. But the baby can’t tell time, and she wants cookies.”

He didn’t point out that cookies weren’t on her carefully designed pregnancy nutrition plan. The last time he’d brought that up in regards to a wee-hours craving, he’d ended up going out for moose tracks ice cream anyway, and then spending the rest of the night on the couch. Without any ice cream, which was the painful part.

Instead, he put the pillow over his face to block out the light and said, “Don’t we have cookies in the pantry?”

“We don’t have sea salt caramel cookies with butterscotch chips.”

He peered out from under the pillow. “You want Moonlight Cookies.”

She nodded, widening her eyes at him.

“You know they deliver,” he said. “That’s, like, literally their business model. Delivering cookies to students and pregnant women in the middle of the night.”

“Cisco! It’s four am. I’m not going to make some poor college student bring me cookies at four am in the middle of this city. Anything could happen to them.”

“But you’re okay with me doing it?”

“Well, honey, you’re a superhero. And you can also breach there and back, and it’ll be much faster.”

“Oh my goddddd,” he groaned, slapping the pillow over his face again.

She yanked it away and when he rolled over, he saw her hugging it to her chest.

“Is there any way I get to stay in bed tonight?” Nice warm comfy bed. Fluffy blankets, cuddly wife.

Cuddly wife who was making puppy eyes at him, her lower lip poking out in the tiniest of pouts.

“Oh, come on. That’s not fair.”

“I will keep making this face at you until you falter and give in,” she said, eyes getting puppy-er, lower lip poking out just a little more.

He pulled the blanket over his face.

She huffed and then was quiet for a moment. “Well,” she said, and the bed shifted under him as she sat up. “I guess if you really won’t go, I’ll just have go mys- ”

He popped up like a jack in the box. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Not at four am in the middle of Central City at thirty-eight and a half weeks.”

She dimpled at him. “So glad you changed your mind.”

He rolled his eyes and leaned over to plant a kiss on her lips. “You’re diabolical.” He ducked his head to kiss the swell of her belly. “And you, mijita, are a tyrant,” he told their daughter.

Caitlin beamed at him as he fished around for his glasses and crawled out of bed, stuffing his feet in the nearest pair of shoes. “Thank you, honey.”

“I’m just doing this because I can get a triple chocolate cookie for myself.”

“Oooooo,” she said softly, eyes widening.

He paused. “You want that instead?”

“Maybe … too?”

He grabbed his wallet. “I’ll get a variety pack.”

FINIS


End file.
